In recent years, flexible electronic products and display technology have gradually attracted people's attention, and various derivative products using flexible display are gradually provided. Due to the features of lightweight, thinness, unbreakability, foldability, and curliness, the application of flexible display has great potential in various fields. Of various applications of flexible display, foldable display is most commercialized.
With the feature of foldability, a foldable display is able to display with different sizes, areas and efficiencies in response to users' different needs. That is, the foldable display can operate in several folding modes, such as unfolded mode, one-folding mode or multi-folding mode.
After the foldable display is folded, the size, resolution or aspect ratio of an original image must be processed and converted before the original image can be used as a display frame of the foldable display. Therefore, after the foldable display is folded, a certain amount of image processing time is required for the foldable display to display a corresponding frame. Therefore, how to reduce the image processing time after the foldable display is folded to increase the convenience of use has become a prominent task for the industries.